The Greatest Show
by britbailey87
Summary: Kara McMahon. Daughter of Vince McMahon. WWE Superstar. After being drafted to Monday Night Raw she catches the eye of a certain superstar.but any relationship with him is forbidden. Will she take the risk with her heart and family on the line or will she play it safe to protect herself? Read to find out!
1. Drafted

Kara McMahon, the youngest of the Vince McMahon children. Her sister ran Monday Night Raw while her brother ran Smackdown. But Kara wasn't interested in the legacy of running the company. No she wanted to make her own. Unlike her siblings who would fight occasionally Kara spent her younger years training and working her way up and becoming a WWE superstar. Her father wasn't the happiest with her decision but he did support her. Looking at the brighter side at least she was in the family business in some way shape or form.

Kara stood at an average height, roughly five foot five with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She didn't have a specific wrestling style. She simply did what she needed to do to get the job done and if that meant fighting dirty then that's exactly what she did. Kara wasn't apart of the authority but she did help them occasionally. Being apart of a faction can just lead to someone stabbing her in the back later and she did everything to prevent that.

Everyone stepped out of Kara's way as she walked around backstage listening to music. Everyone treated her like she had the plague because who wants to get on the McMahons bad sie right? But with Kara she didn't use her family to get ahead or to punish her enemies. She was more of a settle it in the ring kind of gal. but tonight was also the WWE draft which means she could be drafted to Raw which she wasn't exactly happy about. She enjoyed smackdown and she liked her brother a little more than her sister.

Changing the song on her phone she bumped into someone but both of them kept walking only to turn their heads at the same time to see who had the nerve to run into them. Her green eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. Facing forward she continued to walk with her head held high hoping that she wasn't going to get drafted.

The night was going perfectly. Smackdown was looking at a clean sweep and it was the last match of the night. It was Dean Ambrose from the Shield Vs Jimmy Uso. Kara was in catering not really caring to watch the match. A lot of people see her as selfish and bitchy but they refuse to look at it from her perspective. Her father owns the company. She could own a part of it in the snap of her fingers. People have tried to take advantage of that in the past. So is it selfishness or caution?

"All Smackdown superstars please make their way to the curtain." the P.A. system echoed backstage. Kara sighed. This meant the Uso lost and someone from smackdown was leaving. there are about forty superstars on the brand so there is a small chance it will be her but she just had that gut feeling.

Once Kara got to the curtain everyone was watching the tv anxiously as the drumroll started and superstars pictures quickly flashed across the screen. Kara groaned once her picture popped up on screen causing a mixed reaction from the crowd.

_**Where its covered in all the colored lights!**_

_**Where the runaways are running the night!**_

_**Impossible comes true. Its taking over you!**_

_**Oh! This is the greatest show!**_

Kara's disappointed look disappeared as a smirk grew on her face as she walked out on the stage. "Get ready Cole! The greatest show is here on Monday Night Raw!"

"Everyone backstage better be careful! Kara is here!"

As Kara slipped the Raw shirt over her head she stared down at the ring at the man responsible for her being here. Walking backstage the Smackdown roster were saying their goodbyes. Of course she wasn't close to any of them but she has been on Smackdown for almost 5 years. After Kara made her way to the locker room to change before heading to the hotel. On the way to the garage she was stopped by the same man who bumped into her in the hall with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to monday night raw sweetheart."

"I have a name and i suggest you use it."

"Now now. You don't gotta be hostile. I mean after all you should be thanking me."

"Why? Because i got drafted cause of you? I don't think so."

**Hey guys! This a new story that i thought of while listening to the greatest showman soundtrack! Here is the first chapter let me know what you think!**


	2. Stipulations

Next monday Kara was in the office with her sister and brother in law. She had been there for a majority of the day going over a few things with creative. Of course it would have been a lot quicker but Kara was stubborn and she wasn't about to be the typical Diva. she had one stipulation to her character and her sister wasn't the happiest about it. After hours of arguing and headache they finally came to an agreement. By that time superstars started arriving and Kara was starving.

Saying goodbye Kara made her way out of the office and to catering. Grabbing a plate of food Kara sat in the far corner facing the room. She looked up from her plate when she heard someone sit across from her. Rolling her eyes she looked back at her plate as the person across from her smirked. They sat in silence until Kara looked back up again. "What? What do you want?"

"You're so hostile darlin. I'm just here to say hi and welcome you to Raw."

"No you're not. What do you want?"

"Darlin-"

"I have a name. And its not darlin." standing up Kara threw her trash away and walked off. She didn't know what his deal was with her but he was annoying. Walking into the women's locker room there was only one person in there. Going to her cubby she pulled out her gear.

"Hey your a McMahon right?"

Turning Kara was face to face with Charlotte. "Yeah. thats me."

"I know your not exactly new to this but don't let these people get to you. From experience they will try to use you but its up to you to decide if that happens."

"Oh? And what says you aren't after the same thing?" Charlotte smirked and walked out of the locker room. Shaking her head Kara got dressed and went to the makeup station.

"So Kara how are you enjoying Raw so far?" the makeup artist who happens to be one of Kara's ok friends asked.

"Its not to bad yet. Still not happy about it."

"Oh don't sound so spoiled Kara. sure you may not like your sister all that much but this could lead to better opportunities for you."

"I just don't trust these people Jess."

Jess spun her around so she could get a better look at her. "I understand that hon but you can't keep living this super cautious life. If you do you'll never be truly happy."

"Id rather be safe than be truly happy."

Rolling her eyes Jess spun her back around. "Such a stubborn child."

"Always."

Walking backstage Kara stopped when she heard a familiar theme. A smirk lit up her face as she jogged to the locker room to put up her phone. Running up to the curtain she took a few moments to catch her breath as she watched the little tv.

"The Shield are an unstoppable force. Many have tried to take us down and we've bested all of them. We are more than just a tag team. We are brothers."

"We are the Shield of injustice in the WWE! We face the problems nobody else is brave enough to face!"

_**Where its covered in all the colored lights!**_

_**Where the runaways are running the night!**_

_**Impossible comes true. Its taking over you!**_

_**Oh! This is the greatest show!**_

**Uh oh guys! The shield and Kara are about to be in the same ring. What do you think is gonna happen? Let me know what you think and i hope you enjoy!**


	3. Pups of Justice

Kara walked out onto the stage with a mic in her hand and a smirk on her face. The Shield were looking at her in a mixture of confusion and anger. Strutting down to the ring everyone was going crazy because Kara was willingly putting herself in danger by getting in the ring with the hounds who never show any remorse.

"Easy there pups of justice you don't scare me. As far as i'm concerned you're all bark but no bite. For the past week i've had everyone asking me how i feel that the Shield are responsible for me being on Raw and what are plans for you guys. Honestly i got nothin. I guess these people expected me to attack you for winning a match. I mean i'm pissed that i'm here and since there is no way of going back to smackdown a few stipulations were added to this draft."

Dean stepped forward pissed not taking kindly to the words Kara used to describe them. "And stipulations were those sweetheart?"

"You." Kara smirked while Hunter and Randy slid into the ring attacking Roman and Seth from behind before Kara hit Dean with superkick to the back of the head before rolling out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman i think Kara has aligned herself with the authority to take out the Shield."

"Weren't you listening Cole! She is after Ambrose. She could care less about the Shield or the Authority. Kara is using them to accomplish her own goals."

"One thing is for certain JBL. Kara and Dean are going to tear each other apart."

Walking backstage Kara was cut off by Stephanie who had a disappointed look on her face. "What did i do now to earn your ire dear sister?"

"That was NOT part of the stipulations we agreed to."

"Oh you're right Steph. It wasn't what me and you agreed on. Its what me and your husband agreed on. If i'm gonna be on this show i'm gonna do things my way. Got it?"

Stephanie stood there dumbfounded. This isn't the sister she remembers. The Kara she remembers was the sweetest girl she has ever met. She loved helping people and making friends. Now Kara is closed off and cold.

When Stephanie didn't say anything Kara rolled her eyes. "Good talk sis."

Grabbing her phone from the locker room Kara put her headphones in and started walking around. Walking through some of the empty hallways Kara sang quietly to herself. Her head jerked up when someone grabbed ahold of her bicep. A glare instantly covered her face as she ripped her arm free.

"Keep your hands off of me."

"Come on Kara don't be like that."

"I don't know how clear i need to make myself but you will never, EVER, put your hands on me." Kara went to walk away but they grabbed her arm again causing her to look back.

"Don't walk away from me Kara."

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!"

**So Kara is after Dean and she is in a little predicament. Who do you think it is that won't leave her alone and who is here to "rescue" her? Hope you guys enjoy and i love ya!**


	4. Call Me Superman

"Get out of here Reigns. This doesn't concern you."

Kara tried to yank her arm free. "Christ Orton let go!"

When Randy didn't let go Roman marched forward ripped Randy off. "I said get your hands off of her."

"And you should get your hands off of me before i break them." Kara rolled her eyes before walking away. She wasn't in the mood for Randy or Romans questions.

"Hey wait up!" Roman ran up to her.

"Leave me alone."

"So you're not gonna explain to me what that was?"

"Nope. And you won't tell a soul or I'll make your life hell."

Roman stopped walking in defeat. "Alright. I won't. But if you need me…."

"I won't." Kara snapped before walking away. She didn't Need Roman. She didn't need anyone.

Going back to the locker room she changed before heading back to the hotel. She was going to get a few hours in at the gym. She is good but she's be stupid to underestimate Dean. But he is just an obstacle, a stepping stone in her plan. A plan that no one but her knew and she couldn't wait to shock the world.

The next day Kara arrived at the arena for smackdown. Shane was having her as his guest to say goodbye to the smackdown crowd. Walking into Shane's office Kara smiled as she watched him run around to get things ready and organized. Shane always waited till last minute to get things ready.

"You know it helps if you don't Wait till last minute dear brother." Shane stopped only for a split second to glare at her before returning to his "work".

"So I'm guessing this is a bad time to ask what the plan is tonight?"

"Kara."

"Right right. I'll just leave you to your frolicking."

Slamming his desk drawer Shane looked at her annoyed. "Alright you have my attention. What do you want?"

"I want you to sit down, take a deep breath and relax." Taking his sister advice Shane sat down and took a deep breath.

"Now. Why are you so stressed?"

"This is your last night on Smackdown I wanna make sure everything goes alright." Kara rolled her eyes before sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"Everything will be fine Shane. Everyone loves me here nothing is gonna ruin it. And if something does happen then the crowd gets to see me fight one last time on the blue brand."

Kara's words seemed to put Shane at ease. He cared deeply for his sister and not having her on smackdown was gonna be tough. Afterwards Shane decided that Kara would open the show to give everyone a real treat then finish off the show as a special guest referee.

Hugging her brother Kara made her way to catering to get something to eat before the show started. A couple minutes later the Usos sat across from her. At first she thought they were gonna say something about her helping the Authority take out their cousin.

"Hey girl. We wanted to say sorry for getting you drafted."

"Yeah we know how much you loved it here."

Kara shrugged. "Its all good. I'm getting what I want out of this deal and besides. Can always get drafted back next year."

"Still. We're sorry."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

Satisfied the Usos said goodbye before getting up and walking away. Kara finished eating before she was called to the curtain.

_**Where its covered in all the colored lights!**_

_**Where the runaways are running the night!**_

_**Impossible comes true. Its taking over you!**_

_**Oh! This is the greatest show!**_

**This chapter isn't that long but it's more of a filler. Anyways hope you enjoy!**


End file.
